Vanish
by ZoltCat
Summary: Alph, Olimar, as well as a few other familiar faces have been invited to the SUPER SMASH COMPETITION! Every thing seems fine at first, but then people start to go missing and the few that are found are barley people anymore, one of the friends Alph makes becomes distant, trying "his" best to hide a secret, and a kinsune goes insane... bringing the rest of the smashers with her...
1. Prologue

**So I've started on another story, this one being a SSB/Pikmin/Okami crossover. (I'm categorizing as SSB + Pikmin, since I focus more on Pikmin) However, because I'm not familiar with a majority of the characters personalities, I'll give them my own. In fact, that goes for all of them, just to be fair.**

* * *

 _Prologue: The Kitsune_

A blond lady with a jewel embedded golden crown and a large, poofy pink dress was sitting at the receptionist's desk. Her glove protected hands flew across the keyboard as she put in the finishing touches to all of the forms for all of the Smashers.

"Mario better thank me for doing all of this!" she whispered under her breath. "A princess shouldn't have to put up with any of this!"

Jut as she finished, some one – or some _thing –_ walked into the waiting room of the Smash Mansion.

"I'm not too late to sign up for the Super Smash Competition, am I?" The creature asked in a silky tone. She was a tiger-sized fox like beast with harvest gold fur, with a blood-red swirl marking on each of her shoulders. A strange needle sword with more needles coming out from the sides was sheathed onto her back (although it appeared to be floating above her back) and a white mask with blood-red markings hid her face. But her most shocking feature was her nine long tails that flowed behind her, each of them topped white with blood red and each with a mask tied to them.

The receptionist sighed. "No, you're not. Please step forward so I can fill out your form."

"Good! Amaterasu and her son, Chibiterasu were able to sign up – I would've been very upset if I wasn't able to."

The pink dressed lady looked up, remembering filling out those wolves' forms. "Oh, so you're from the Okami universe?"

"Is that what you call it?" the creature scoffed. "Why did you name it after them? Anyways, yes, that's where I'm from."

The receptionist nodded. "Name, please?"

"NineTails. No spaces, both the "nine" and the "tails" are capitalized though."

"Race?"

"Kitsune."

This went on for a while. The blond would ask NineTails basic information and fill it out on her form. "All right." the blond finally spoke after an endless slur of questions. "I'll send this to Crazy Hand and Master Hand to see if they'll accept you. If they do, you'll get a peculiar looking letter – you'll see what I mean when and if you get it. If you don't get a letter, well… you just didn't make the cut." She shrugs.

"Trust me, they'll let me in… if they know what's good for them." She smiled widely, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth. "I'll be seeing you again, princess." And with that, the Kitsune turned and left, her tails flowing behind her almost elegantly.

The princess, meanwhile, just sat there, confused and slightly scared.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: Welcome to the SUPER SMASH COMPETITON_

Alph looked up at the large "Smash Mansion". It actually looked more like a castle-mansion-hotel hybrid more than anything, but they had called it a mansion. He turned to look at the other four that came with him here from the Pikmin universe; the pink-haired botanist Brittany, his captain, Charlie, Olimar, and the food thief Louie. They had all been invited to the "SUPER SMASH COMPETITON" (it had been entirely capitalized in the invitation) by two anonymous people named "Crazy Hand" and "Master Hand". Olimar had stated that he's been here before, but it was an entirely new experience for the rest, and based on what the space explorer had said, this competition sounded VERRY dangerous.

"So… this is the place?" Charlie asked, looking up at the strange building.

"Yes! It looks strange, but It's not that hard to get around once you learn the layout." Olimar quickly answered him. "Anyways, you guys being newcomers and all, you still have something to do. Like I've said before, you can keep coming back for as many years as you like… and how vacations are set up is allot like school, so you shouldn't have a problem adjusting to that."

Brittany looked at him. "What do you mean, 'something we have to do'? I thought we were already enrolled."

"You are, but there's still one finale step! Come on now, we've wasted enough time." And with that, Olimar stepped up to open the gates, but before he could even get close to them…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Some one cried out, as that someone ran to the gate and stepped in from of Olimar. He was a tall furry – almost as tall as Charlie – in some sort of guard attire, and looked to be an akita dog. Lumbering behind him slowly was another dog furry – a bulldog – whom was barley taller than Alph and rather tubby but also in the same guard uniform.

"No one – AND I MEAN NO ONE – is allowed past these gates without being a competitor OR without special permission from the Head!" The akita snapped, not letting them pass.

"Um… Copper?" the bulldog pipped up. "Don't you remember...er... Olimar? He's a competitor, and the others must be...um... newcomers – I-i-it is a new year after all."

The akita – apparently named Copper – turned to look at the bulldog, then looked at the aliens. "I still need to see your invitations. You two," he said, pointing at Louie and Charlie. "Give your invitations to my partner Booker there, you other three hand me yours." And with that, the two guard dogs checked the invitations and made sure that Crazy Hand's and Master Hand's signatures were authentic. As if to be on the side, Copper and Booker traded the letters to double check.

"Well, these look, um, pretty authentic if you, er… ask me." Booker stuttered.

Copper nodded in agreement. "Indeed, they are."

The two guard dogs opened the gates. "You may enter now." They said at almost the same time – Booker was both a little late and a little slow.

Wile the others entered, Alph stopped to tell the guard dogs, "We could have opened the gates ourselves. It wouldn't of been a problem."

Booker stayed silent, but Copper started laughing. "We're the guard dogs kid! This ain't no special treatment. Now catch up with your pals or else we'll shut you out!"

To this, Alph gave a small yelp and the koppait ran up to the others. Charlie turned and looked at him when the engineer nearly collided with him, but didn't say anything.

~O~

When they entered the building, the first room they were greeted with was the receptionist's office. Sitting at the desk was a blond in a light blue dress, with star-shaped creatures flying around her. She looked up at the large group and smiled.

"Why, hello there."

"Hey, Rosealina! Still just a secretary, eh?" Olimar replied brightly.

"Not quite… I offered to do this for today, but I'm finally in the competition!" She turned to the star creatures. "My Luma are helping out as well."

Olimar smiled. "Well, glad you made it into the competition at last. Now, can you please find some people to show these newcomers around?"

"Of course, Olimar. Would you please come here, newcomers?"

The newcomers lined up to the desk as Olimar waved good bye and left the room.

"Okay, so each of you will be assigned a "partner" of sorts. They'll be a veteran from one of the other universes just to get you used to the place. So, what's your name?" She asked the first in line.

"Ummm…. Louie…?" the hocotation spoke nervously.

"Okay, Louie… is it Louie Bagu?"

Louie simply nodded.

"Alright, then I'll assign you to… Sheik! Yah, it says here that you're very quiet and he's pretty quiet so..." She rolled her chair over to a microphone and spoke into it. "Sheik, please come down to the waiting room," then repeated it, ending of with a "thanks!".

It was only a few minuets until a rather tall man entered. He had long, blond hair cut in a way that covered his left eye, and he bore rather strange cloths that Alph truly could not describe, but even stranger was the large crying red eye printed on his shirt. Very little of the man's face was shown, as some was covered by his long hair, and the rest was covered by a large scarf - save for a small area around his right eye.

"Do you want me to train one of them?" He asked Rosealina. Alph's ear flicked. His voice sounded like a female trying to mimic the typical deep voice of a male, but he payed no heed to it – after all, puberty wasn't kind to him and he still had a very high pitched and squeaky voice. It must of not been kind to him either, Alph figured.

"Yes, Louie here, please!"

Sheik looked over at the hocotation. "Hmm…. Alright, then. Come, Louie, I'll show you the more important rooms."

Louie was still at first, but slowly walked over to Sheik, who then began to lead him out of the room.

The processes was the same for Brittany and then Charlie; they would say their names, Rosealina would look up their file, and they would be assigned a partner. Brittany was assigned a monkey named Diddy Kong (whom immediately asked Rosealina when lunch was, which started off what Alph could assume to be a great friendship) and Charlie a fox furry called Fox McCloud, who was the captain of his own crew.

Now it was Alph's turn. With out even needing to be asked, he said "Alph Riverdale". Rosealina nodded and found his file. She whispered information from the file under her breath wile reading it.

She looked at Alph and asked, "Are you okay having a room-mate? We had more newcomers than expected and we're one room short."

"Of coarse!" Alph replied happily. "I don't-"

"I should have been more specific." Rosealina cut him off. "Are you okay with having a room-mate of the _opposite gender_?"


End file.
